Gangs And Gangs
Gangs and Gangs 'is case 12 of Grimsborough 2 (Insutrial Area). It is also the last case to take place in the Industrial Area. Plot The victim was a 35 year old Skulls gang member called Ralino Tochaz. His body was found next to a dumpster. Nathan revealed a bullet in his heart, this proved he was definatley shot. His killer was Craig Daniel. When he was arrested. Craig stated that Ralino was assaulting his wife (Lilly Nelsa). Craig got very angry with Ralino, he pushed Ralino out of the way and shot him in the heart. Craig also stated that he spat on Ralino's face and walked off. When he was sent to court, Craig Daniel explained that aswell for assaulting a woman, but also for his disrespectful behaviour towards guests at the party (both Craig and Ralino attended) before the night before the murder. Gave Craig a very good motive for murder. Judge Hall disagreed with Craig for murdering Ralino, and saw that Ralino had just as much right to live that Craig has. Craig Daniel was sentenced to 18 years in prison (chance for parole in 9 years) for the murder of Ralino Tochaz. Victim *Ralino Tochaz - (Shot in the heart, died instantly) Weapon *Shotgun Killer *Craig Daniel Killer Profile *The Killer owns a '''Shotgun ' *The Killer wears 'Red Clothes ' *The Killer eats 'Pizza ' *The Killer drinks 'Beer ' *The Killer is an '''AB+ ' ' ___________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *'Carlos Kez' - Hunter (45) EatsPizza, DrinksBeer, OwnsAShotgun, WearsRedClothes *'Georgia Kez' - Waitress (21) EatsPizza, DrinksBeer *'Craig Daniel' - Mobster (34) AB+, DrinksBeer, EatsPizza, OwnsAShotgun, WearsRedClothes *'Lilly Nelsa-Daniel' - Craig's Wife (30) EatsPizza, WearsRedClothes, OwnsAShotgun *'Fred Clay' - DJ (24) AB+, DrinksBeer, WearsRedClothes Crime Scenes *1: Backstreet *2: Dumpster *3: Backstreet Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed *4: Forest *5: The Well *6: Forest Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed *7: Party Room *8: Dance Floor *9: Party Room Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed Steps Chapter 1: *InvestigateBackstreet (Clue: Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfile= WearsRedClothes) *Investigate Dumpster (Clue: Shotgun) *Examine Gun (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find The Same) *Analyze Bullets (04:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Carlos Kez) *Talk to Carlos Kez (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Forest (Clue: Gun License) *Examine Gun License (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Gun License (00:30:00) (Result: Carlos owns a shotgun) *Give License back to Carlos (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Georgia Kez) *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 2: *Talk to Georgia Kez (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate The Well (Clue: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Card (02:20:00) (Result: KillerProfile= OwnsAShotgun) *Talk to Carlos about night of murder (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Georgia about hatred towards victim (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate The Well (Clues: N/A) *Investigate Backstreet (Clue: Shotgun) *Analyze Shotgun (06:00:00) (Result: MurderWeapon= Shotgun) *Investigate Party Room (Clue: Club Card) *Analyze Club Card (Result: NewSuspect= Craig Daniel) *Interrogate Craig about murder (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Craig owns a shotgun) *Investigate Party Room (Clues: Note) *Analyze Note (00:30:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Lilly Nelsa) *Interrogate Lilly about party (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Lilly owns a shotgun) *Investigate Dumpster (Clues: Pizza Box, Beer Can, Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Talk to Craig about notepad (Cost 1 Star) *Examine Pizza Box (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Pizza Box (00:45:00) (Result: KillerProfile= EatsPizza) (Result: Carlos eats pizza, Georgia eats pizza) *Analyze Beer Can (00:30:00) (Result: KillerProfile= DrinksBeer) *After finished Examining and Analyzing Notepad, Pizza Box, and Beer Can: (Result: NewSuspect= Fred Clay) *Talk to Fred (Cost 1 Star) (Result: DrinksBeer) *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Georgia (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Forest (Clue: Name Tag) *Examine Name Tag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Reveal) *Analyze Name Tag (05:00:00) (Result: Georgia drinks beer) *Interrogate Georgia (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Carolos drinks beer) *Talk to Fred about Craig (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Craig drinks beer) *Ask Craig about party (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Craig eats pizza, Lilly eats pizza) *Investigate Dance Floor (Result: T-Shirt) *Examine T-Shirt (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Blood (01:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (Cost 2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Carlos wants to talk to you (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Forest (Clue: Card) *Analyze Card (02:00:00) *Give Permit back to Carlos (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Hunting Cap) *Georgia really needs your help (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Dance Floor (Clue: Shiny Dress) *Examine Dress (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00) *(after analyzing fingerprints) *Give dress back to Georgia (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) *Lilly needs help (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Party Room (Clue: VIP Club Card) *Examine VIP Code (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Code (04:00:00) *Give Lilly back her VIP Card (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 25,000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (In the Financial Centre) (Cost 4 Stars) Trivia *This is the first case where all suspects are familiar *This case is the only case where Georgia Kez, and Carlos Kez are both suspects *This is the only final case of a district with only 5 suspects.